Dakota : A Stemi Story
by onewordxisenough
Summary: What if you fell for someone twice, but didn't know it?Meet Sterling and Demi: two people who have fallen for each other two different ways. Consider it a love square involving only two people. As Demi and Sterling start to realize their feelings for eac
1. Chapter 1 : Seeing But Not Knowing

At Starbucks

Sterling's POV

I entered Starbucks hoping to see Dakota since she told me she works there. But I didn't even know how she looks like so I just walked over to the counter to order. I looked up to see a girl my age about to take my order.

She gave me a smile and said, "Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like to order?"

"Can I get a small iced mocha?" I took out my wallet.

"Sure. That will be three ninety-eight." I paid her and she gave me back the change along with my coffee." Could she be Dakota? No, she didn't look like a person that would act like Dakota. I shook that thought out of my mind and entered the Barnes and Noble next door.

I took out my phone and texted the girl who was on my mind.

Text:

Hello beautiful. What are you doing right this second?

I waited patiently for her reply, browsing through the books and magazines in the store.

Demi's POV

Alright, last customer of the day was done and now, I was off. I couldn't wait to get home; today had been SO tiring. Plus, someone was waiting for me at home. I smiled at the thought.

My phone vibrated and I read the text. It was from HIM. A big smile soon was on my face as I read his text:

Hello beautiful. What are you doing right this second?

I replied:

I was just thinking of going home to chat online with you. Just working the coffee beans right now :) you?

It was just five seconds before I got a text back:

That stinks, I was just at a Starbucks, hoping to see you.

Aww. That's sweet, but it didn't make sense at all, because he didn't even know how I look like or what Starbucks I worked at.

I texted back that I just finished my shift and that he missed me. That was when my phone rang; it was my roomate, Selena.

"Hello." I answered.

"Demi, are you off? I need help with my history homework!" That reminded me.

"Selena, I'll be right there. I need help with my Pre-Calculus homework too so you better help me," I said playfully. "See you in a bit."

"Alright, I'll be waiting…" Selena's so funny.

As I drove home, I couldn't help but wonder how Selena could comprehend such complex math equations and not remember historical events. I just had my pre-calculus finals today and I think I barely aced it; good thing I have Selena as a roommate. Ahh, I think I'm starting to hate the university I'm going to right now.

Shoot! I only had fifteen minutes to get back to my dorm before the campus was closed, and there's traffic. Terrific. I took a detour and took a shortcut home. Surprisingly, I made it with three minutes to spare.

As I ran from my car to my room, I spotted someone very familiar. He had blonde hair or was it light brown? I couldn't tell in the dark; he also had blue eyes. Those blue eyes! That's who he is! He was the guy I served at Starbucks earlier.

Ring! Ring! It must be Selena.

"Demi, where are you?"

At this point, I was still sprinting. "I'm coming! I'll talk to you in about 30 seconds, Sel. Open the door for me, will ya?"

"Okay! I was worried. Usually, you'd be here by now. Anyways, I've got the door open now."

I saw my room and slowed down to a stop as I step into it.

"Alright, where's that history homework?" As I waited for her to show it to me, I got out my math textbook.

"I'm not sure if I got this equation correct on the test." I wrote it on a piece of paper. "I got a is less than 10 and x is more than 2."

She works it out in what seemed like five seconds. Selena looked up at me, "It's right, that's for sure." She flipped through her textbook to Chapter 7 and pointed to a problem on her worksheet. "I don't get it, how was Lincoln able to ban slavery in the Confederacy when it became a whole new country?"

I explained to her the details and we spent the next hour working out our conflicts with the two difficult subjects.

-Later-

I fell asleep on my textbook when I woke up suddenly as Selena poked me. "Demi, guess who wants to talk to you?"

"No. Five more minutes, please!." I heard a laugh near me, probably from her.

"Fine, I guess I'll just talk to River then." What? River? I immediately woke up and look at my laptop.

Convo:

River: Dakota, guess who?

River: Are you there?

River: Helloooooo…

Dakota: I'm here. Sorry, I was sleeping! *blush*

River: Aww.

Dakota: Lol

River: I'm bored.

Dakota: Me too.

River: Let me un-bore you then :)

Selena keeps looking at the screen as I try to block it.

"I don't get it, Demi. You don't even know who he is, and you're flirting with him!" She teased.

"I'm not flirting with him!" I counteedr.

"Fine, Fine. You're virtually-flirting with him."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Sure it doesn't." She thought for a minute. "You guys using fake names online plus talking to each other so sweetly equals flirty-flirty–virtually, of course; how do you know if he's even a boy?"

He IS a boy. "He told me he was."

"And you believe that?"

"Yeah." I gave her a comforting smile and said, "I'm thinking of meeting him outside of the internet."

"No! That's unsafe Demi. You met him through an online forum for …I don't know…what was it?"

Selena was so forgetful. I continued talking to River as I answered her, "John Mayer."

"Don't give away too much information about yourself, do you promise me?"

I knew Selena was doing this for my own good. I nodded and she gave me a warm hug. Selena was like the sister I never had.

"Tell him you have to go to sleep. You have more finals tomorrow." I did as she said. "I wonder what would happen if I never advised you to use a separate phone to text him."

I laughed. "Thanks again for buying me the phone!" That was the reason I was working at Starbucks. Attending a university was so much that my parents couldn't afford to pay for it; I wanted to stay so bad that I got a job. Thanks to Selena, I got a free phone to contact River with.

Dakota: I'm sorry. My sister is calling me :) I'll talk to you later.

I wait for his reply because I know he is typing right now.

"Demi!" Selena reminded me again.

"Wait, wait! He's replying!"

She shook her head and goes to bed first.

River: I'll text you tomorrow. Good night, Dakota.

That was all I needed…I climbed onto my bed drifting off to a comfortable dream…

Sterling's POV

Why did she go offline so early? Either way, I can't wait to text her tomorrow. But what should I say? I've said "Hello, Beautiful" too many times already…hmmm…

Of course, Joe had to ruin my train of thought.

"I don't get you, man." Oh no, not again! "You barely even know this 'Dakota Girl'"

I disagreed. "No, I know a lot about her."

"I can see it, Sterling. You're falling for her."

Maybe I was. But wasn't your online life supposed to be carefree and fun? That's how I felt while talking to Dakota. Besides, I wasn't not the only one falling for her. River is too.

I express my thoughts while grinning. "I think you mean 'River' is falling for her."

"Same thing."

"I'm going to sleep; go back to your brothers' room."

"Sheesh, can't a man speak the truth?" He joked as he shuts the door.

In my dream that night, I dreamed of her singing to me.

Till tomorrow, Dakota…


	2. Chapter 2 Part One : Good SignSurprise

Sterling's POV

I awoke with an enormous smile on my face, practically beaming–something I'd never thought could happen to me. After all, it was so early. Could this be a sign? A good one?

Enough, wondering, I thought to myself. I yawned and threw my covers over, heading for the bathroom. Every morning meant breakfast down at the Caf, here at the Universal Studies, here at Utah. I originally was from Connecticut, but I was attending here to become a music teacher. Dakota was majoring in creative writing. I wondered where she went to college.

I walked out of my dorm, heading towards Nick's room. Joe must have slept in there; where else? I hope he's not mad at me for kicking him out his dorm last night although he kinda deserved it. I know I sounded mean, but he could be so annoying.

When Nick opened his door, I could see Joe still lying on the floor. Sleeping. What time is it for him to still be in bed? Or in this case, on floor?

Nick saw my look. "I tried, Sterling, but he wouldn't budge. I'll see you down at the Caf."

After about ten minutes of shaking Joe's shoulder and literally yelling in his ear, he finally woke. We headed down to the Caf and grabbed a seat besides Nick.

"Can I ask you something, Joe?" I asked while eating breakfast.

He gulped down his orange juice and replied, "What?"

"Why were you sleeping on the floor in Nick's room?"

He rolled his eyes. "Someone kicked me out of my dorm."

I laughed silently and rephrased my question, "I meant, why didn't you sleep on the empty bed right above you?" Nick had a room all to himself–he was so lucky.

Beside me, I could hear Nick trying not to laugh.

"You see–," He began. "I sorta fell off my bed." His cheeks turned bright pink as he looked down at his empty plate of breakfast. Oh, that's why Nick was laughing.

"You should've seen it, Sterling. He was talking in his sleep. He kept whispering someone's name; who was it again?"

Joe turned to Nick and gave him a glare. "No one." Okay…

I wondered who it could be, but since Joe didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't ask. "Sorry about kicking you out, but you shouldn't be intervening with my relationship."

Again, he rolled his eyes. "What relationship, huh?"

My phone vibrated. I held up the phone and pointed to it, "This relationship. Hang on Joe, I got a text." Before I had a chance to flip it open, Joe snatched it away from my hands. "What is wrong with you?"

"Many things," I heard Nick say under his breath.

Joe flipped open my phone. "Oh look, it's that 'Dakota' girl." He snickered and put the phone in his front pocket."

"Give it back!" I struggled to retrieve my phone back. "Joe, give it back to me! What if it's something important?"

"If it was important, she'd call someone else…someone important."

Hopelessly, I sat there for the next thirty seconds.

Nick looked through the text messages on my phone and said, "Sterling, you have it bad for this girl, Dakota. Look at your messages. You guys are practically talking about little things like the weather!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Has Joe brainwashed you or something?"

"I'm the one trying to stop all this!" Joe yelled.

"Oh that's right." Nick looked away embarrassed for what he said about his brother.

Joe started again, "You barely know her. I bet you don't even know the color of her eyes."

"Brown," I said instantly.

Joe smacked his lips together. "Okay, so let's say that question doesn't count. When's her birthday? Where does she live?"

"She doesn't even know where I live! Plus, she told me not to disclose my personal info."

"If you were in a REAL relationship, you would know all that. See! You barely know her."

Nick agreed. "You and Dakota are not honest with each other. Every relationship should honest."

I sighed heavily. "Oh come on, Nick! Save that nonsense for Selena!"

Simultaneously, they shook their heads and said, "It's time."

What? "Time for what? Time for you guys to come to your senses?"

Joe laughed. "No, time for YOU to come to YOUR senses."

This has got to be the worst day ever. They told me they were taking away my cell phone for the month AND my internet connection. I told them I needed the latter for homework, but they told me if I don't agree my phone would be gone for twice that amount of time. How was I going to contact Dakota, now?

Hmm…maybe if I sneak into an internet cafe or library…but knowing the Jonas siblings, they'd probably stop that from happening.

***

What was I supposed to do now? I already completed my homework and there's practically nothing left to do!! I paced back and forth in my room, purposely annoying Joe. When my feet were tired, I sat down and grabbed my guitar. Maybe I could put everything to lyrics.

After ten minutes, I came up with a chorus. Alright Joe, you said I barely even know Dakota. Well here's something for you:

Oh Dakota, I know our love is new

I barely know ya

I've fallen over you

It's the way you do the things you do

That make me fall in love with you

Oh Dakota, are you in love with me too

I sang this aloud, changing the chords up a bit, but keeping the same lyrics.

Joe stopped me when I'm on the second line. "Sterling! You're pathetic. So what now? You're putting this to rhyme?" He reaches for his phone on the desk near him and dials a number. "Nick? Yeah, guess what? Sterling just wrote a song and he's basically putting everything about how he barely knows Dakota to rhyme. I've listened to it five times already…No, you can't hear it…really? Okay, I think I know how to help you…we'll be there in about ten minutes…okay…bye, bro." He hung up and looked at me. "We're going somewhere…surprise!"

***

Somehow we've ended up at the Starbucks I've been too yesterday. What could Joe possibly want to do here? Drink coffee? I folded my arms and went through the doors with Joe five steps ahead of me.

He walked up to the counter and asked an unfamiliar girl a question."Do you know where Demi is? Demi Lovato?"

I waited beside him. Who was this "Demi" and why did Joe want to see her? What did he mean by surprise? Those questions ran through my head as we waited for Demi to come out…


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two : Invitation

Demi's POV

River had not been replying to any of my messages and I was immensely worried. I hoped he was alright, but I couldn't help thinking _why._

I put my hands in my pocket, reaching for my cell phone, and flipped it open. I sighed. As I scrolled down to check my inbox, the lettering was as usual: 0 new messages

It wasn't like River to ignore me like that because we've been talking to each other every day since last year. Maybe he was just preoccupied right now. With school or something. I nodded to myself as I stood in storage room at Starbucks, and remembered how Selena said I was being paranoid. I knew I was, but I couldn't help it.

River, where are you?

I stood up on my toes and searched for the box of lids I was supposed to obtain during my shift. Selena had told me before that working would take my mind off of River, but it did the complete opposite. The aromatic smell of coffee only made my mind more aware and awake to this problematic day.

That was why I was surprised to find my manager at Starbucks calling my name, and flinched in response.

I turned around to see her hand pointing out the door. "Demi, there are two people outside the counter looking for you."

"Is one of them Selena?" She shook her head. Who could be looking for me? I walked out the door with my box of lids, my mind filled with perplexity.

My manager, Carla, pointed to these two guys standing on the other side of the counter. I remember one of them; the blonde I served yesterday; the one who always came here everyday as if looking for someone. I don't know him personally, and it was the first time he ordered from me yesterday. Next to him was a tall boy with straight black hair, smiling as soon as I came up to them.

"Hi, Demi." He says.

My face was blank. "Do I know you?"

He shook his head. "I'm Joe, and Selena sort of sent me here." Of course, it had to be Selena bring in these two strangers. "Actually, you know Nick right?" I nodded and wondered what this would lead up to. "They said you needed help." I could see the boy beside him in as much confusion as I was.

"I don't need any help. At least, I don't think …" I answered, pondering what this was about.

He disagreed. "Yes, you do…and I brought someone here to help."

I turned my head to the other boy. "Whh-at?" We both struggled with the same word.

Joe looked at me, and gave his friend an annoyed look. "Not what, but who. And it's him, Sterling." He looks over again to "Sterling."

Sterling's eyes widened as he took everything in, shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." Joe stated mysteriously. What could he mean? "It's part of the plan."

Sterling scratched the back of his head and looked at Joe. "What plan?" When Joe did not answer, his tone changed. He repeated with much more angst. "What plan, Joe? "

"You have to do it, or the penalty will be severe." Joe muttered to him.

Sterling rolled his eyes. "How severe?"

Joe chuckled and replied, "Let's just say it's a way of communicating." At the word, communicating, Sterling was silent. What was up with these boys?

As for me, I still had no idea what was going on so I took out my other phone, dialing rapidly.

"Selena?" I say immediately when she answers. Why are Joe and Sterling here?" I asked, fiercely. "What's going on?"

There was a moment of silence on the line and with Joe and Sterling. "They didn't tell you?"

"I have no idea what's going on!"

"Relax, Demi." She soothed over the phone. "I'll explain when you're back."

Maybe she was afraid I wouldn't agree to this "plan." Maybe that's why a second later, she hung up on me without a goodbye.

At least I said a goodbye when Joe and Sterling left Starbucks.

***

"Alright, Selena," I said as I barged into our room. "What's your explanation? Seriously, what's going on? Would you like to tell me?"

At that moment, Selena was letting loose of her hair that was in a ponytail. "Look over to your drawer." Her head motioned to the thick white envelope near my bed.

I hurriedly opened the envelope, my jaw dropping as my eyes wandered around the words it enclosed:

Dear Demi,

I know we have a rough past, but my parents are insisting in inviting you to my 20th birthday bash. Like them, I also want you to come.

Enclosed, you will find the address of the party.

Hoping to see you there,

Cody

No, you will not see me there! "Selena, is this what everything's about? To get me to go to Cody's birthday?" She wouldn't do that, would she? She knew Cody was going to be showing off his girlfriend, which he had been with for I don't know, 2 years?

"Not exactly," she replied. "You see, Nick and I were talking and this would be a great way to show Cody that you don't need him."

Of course I don't need him, after what he did to me! Wait, was she talking about my past with her boyfriend?

"I can't believe you told Nick!"

Her face was then filled with remorse as I sighed. Yet again. "Demi! I'm sorry. But if you don't go, you know Cody will come and talk to your personally AFTERWARDS, right?"

My eyes rolled as I shot her an answer. "As opposed to him talking to me DURING the party with his girlfriend WITH him while I would be ALONE and MISERABLE?"

Then, for some strange reason, a sweet petite smile formed on her face. "Demi, you won't be alone."

What?

This day was getting more and more confusing by the second. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will bring someone with you…a date."

"What?" I repeat, louder. "What date?"

Then it hit me. Joe said something about bringing Sterling to help. "You want me to fake-date Sterling?! This is outrageous! I don't even know much about this guy, and you expect me to DATE him?!"

"Just try Demi. There's actually a week before the party." I shook my head and looked at her relentlessly. "Get to know him. Forget River for a bit." How could I possibly forget him? "He would probably want this for you, after all, he wouldn't want Cody to leave you again in the state you were 2 years ago."

That shut me up. "Fine." I folded my arms across my chest.

Her face brightened up and she gave me one of her thank-you smiles. "Okay, we're going to me meeting up with them tomorrow morning at the Caf."

"That soon?"

"Demi, sweetie, we only have a week."

"But could we meet somewhere else? You know I don't like the Caf." I pleaded.

Selena bit on her pink lips. "You did, remember? Before Cody…" She paused, realizing her bad choice of words. "You know what? You're going there and that's final."

"But-" I began.

She lifted my comforters up and patted on the mattress below it, signaling me to go to sleep. I obliged even though she left her explanation quite vague.

"One more thing, Demi," she whispered gently in my ear. "Don't tell them about River."

"Why?" I replied in a whisper as soft as hers.

"It'll ruin the plan…"

That made me curious, but after this tiring day of surprises, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

What plan was she talking about? Could it be the same as Joe's?


	4. Chapter 3 : Just the Beginning

Sterling's POV

I entered my room with Joe in front of me. Tailing him, I slammed the door shut, making sure it was done loudly. I opened my closet, keeping my eyes on him.

Joe shot a death glare at me. "I knew if I told you about Demi in the car, you would go crazy!" So I shouldn't be acting crazy? Is it natural for one of your best friends to give you such a surprise as to ask you do date someone you don't even know?

"What do you expect?" I tossed my jacket in my closet, not bothering to close it. "How would YOU react if your friend is blackmailing you, forcing you to date a stranger, and acting like he did something beneficial to your life?!"

Joe sighed, exasperated. "You're one to talk! In case you haven't noticed, you've been 'dating' a stranger ONLINE! for the past year."

I looked down to the floor, embarrassed that he was right. "But Dakota…and Demi…" I was at loss for words.

"All you have to do is try, man. If you don't like Demi, you can go back to obsessing over your online girlfriend." Joe gave me a smile.

"I thought you said it was fake-dating."

"It is. That's why it will be easier for you; she won't feel awkward and you won't feel awkward. It's a win-win situation."

I thought about the reason for the fake date. "But who's her ex?"

He looked stiff for a second. "It's…It doesn't matter."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away. "Who is it, Joe?"

He cleared his throat, still avoiding my gaze. "Cody."

My feet were glued to the floor in shock. I scowled at him. "Cody?! Are you serious?"

"It's not that bad…" I looked at him. "Okay, maybe it is."

"Maybe?" I asked, snorting. "Joe, he's my cousin. My only cousin who I see at every family occasion." As if that wasn't bad enough, I just had a realization. I couldn't believe it took me this long to figure this out. Cody's party was coming up soon and my mom had called me about it last week. "The party you mentioned–is it Cody's?" For the trillionth time today Joe didn't give me an answer. "We're going to Cody's party? The one where my parents, his parents, and my entire family will be at?"

Joe blushed. "Look on the bright side–"

"–There IS no bright side."

He looked as if he was defeated. I bit my lip before continuing my rant. "This is bad, Joe. REALLY bad."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds." Joe patted me on the shoulder and went to bed, ending our conversation.

You have no idea, Joe. No idea…

***

I hate my life. I hate my life. It was 6 in the morning and I was under my covers. I turned my head towards Joe. He was sleeping as usual. Be calm, Sterling. Maybe, Joe's right. It won't be as bad as the situation sounds. I slapped my forehead. Who am I kidding? Cody, Demi, and I in the same room? It sounds just as horrible as I know it will be.

"Terrific," I mumbled dryly. I got one of my pillows and threw it directly on Joe's face.

His eyes opened. "Is it 6 already?" He asked, sleepily. Joe stood up yawning. Now why couldn't he wake up this peacefully when he was in Nick's room? Wait a minute. He's never woken up without me attempting to kick him before. What was going on?

I had my answer. "Sterling, get ready. We're meeting Selena and Demi at the Caf." Joe stated, his eyes still adjusting.

Like I need a reminder to get ready. "I hate you, Joe." I said scornfully.

"Gee thanks. That's a GREAT way to greet someone in the morning."

Joe grabbed a towel and hung it over his shoulders, entering the bathroom. As for me? I had a strange feeling in my stomach that if I thought yesterday was the worst day ever, it was actually just the beginning.

***

Demi's POV

"I don't think this is such a good idea," I told Selena as we entered the Caf.

Selena took my hand and started walking towards an empty table. "It's too late to back out now, Demi."

I sighed and took a seat beside her. "I hope they don't show up," I mumbled, reaching for my other phone. My face got sadder as I saw that there were still no new messages.

Selena shook her head. "They'll be here." She looked around the room. "You want something to eat?"

"No, I don't eat breakfast."

"Sure you don't," Selena said under her breath. I looked at her as some memories were well, remembered. Then, I heard a buzz. That could only mean one thing; River texted me.

I grabbed my phone again, flipping it open. Selena held hers up. "It's mine." Her eyes read the message quickly. "They're coming in a few minutes–are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Oh, I am so sure." I laughed.

"Selena smiled, standing up and pushing in her chair. "Okay, I'll just grab something to eat. If you see Nick, tell him to wait here."

"Alright." I said before she walked toward an area selling waffles.

_Fine_, I thought. _Don't say bye to me._

I don't know why but I just hate when people leave without saying goodbye.

I was humming a John Mayer song when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. "Nick?" I asked, turning around only to find the one and only, Cody Linley.

"Nick? Sorry, it's just me." He said with a wary smile. The kind of smile I loved before our whole incident. "So…um…did you get the invitation?"

Yeah, I got your stupid invitation. "Um, yeah. I mean, yes, I got it." I tried to force a smile, curling up my lips, only to find them betraying me.

"So, are you going?" Was that a way to ask someone?

As much as I was disgusted with his presence, I had to be nice–no matter how much I wanted to strangle him. But at the same time, I didn't know how to speak.

He was waiting for an answer and it was my job to give it to him. Demi, deep breath. No, what if he knew I was nervous? Just tell him you're going, and he'll leave, before his idiot of a girlfriend shows up. I gripped the side of the table. "I-I-"

From behind me, I heard a strange, but familiar voice. "She's going." Curious, I turned my head away from Cody to find out who just saved me at the last second, even if it was only with a few words. It was Sterling.

I didn't know why–maybe I was relieved–but I smiled at him.

"Thank you," I mouthed, releasing my hands from the table.

And then, for some reason, he pulled the chair adjacent to mine, and placed himself there. I eyed him strangely. Sterling cleared his throat.

Oh, this was the fake dating part. I tried to play along, scooting closer to him, but not too much for our bodies to touch. Maybe, this was easy after all.

I expected Cody to ask who he was, but he didn't. "Hi, Sterling," Cody greeted, still standing. He was now in front of our table, making eye contact with us both.

How did he know who Sterling was?

"Nice to see you, Cuz."

Sterling just nodded in response to his cousin.

Cousin.

A faint gasp came out of my mouth. Sterling coughed right after, as if to cover up for me.

They were cousins? I bit hard on my lower lip. What was I getting into? And did Selena know about this?

I heard the sound of a waffle tray sliding down my table. Speak of the devil. "Hey, Cody." Was she somewhere near all along? "What did I miss?" I shot her one of those I-am-so-going-to-kill-you-once-this-is-over looks. I hope she got the message.

When Nick and Joe sat down right after this, I knew something was up. I mean, Selena had implied that Nick would show up with Sterling together so why did Sterling show up alone?

"Nothing, I was just asking Demi if she was going to my party." Cody answered, avoiding Selena's gaze. I wanted this to be over. ASAP. Especially because of what happened next.

"You can bring Selena, you know." He laughed a bit too much. "You are allowed to bring one person with you and since you won't have a date–"

"–Oh, she has a date." Selena snapped. "Right, Sterling?" As much as I liked her standing up for me, I felt queasy.

"Sterling?" Cody asked, flabbergasted. But instead of asking his cousin, he asked me a question Selena had already answered, "Sterling's your date?" His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was trying to figure out something. Selena was irritated and stuck a fork in her waffle as if to kill it and chewed away.

"Yuh." I didn't even think that was a word. Wow, Demi, you were so brilliant. "He's my date." I said with a bit more confidence.

"Hmm." Cody said and just walked away. What was with people who don't even say bye? He was extremely rude for a past boyfriend; what did I ever see in him?

As my cocky ex-boyfriend walked away, the only ones at our table who were not involved in a conversation were Sterling and me. It was strange seeing him somewhere not at work, even though I saw him once in the parking lot.

"So…" I said, looking at him, realizing this was the first time I talked to him personally, and not asking for his order. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked as the bell rang.

"Cody." I replied, getting up.

"Don't mention it." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders. "After all, this is just the beginning." He smiled for the first time.

"Ready?" Joe asked and Sterling nodded as they turned to walk to class.

Before I made a comment to myself about HIM not saying his goodbyes, his head spun in my direction. "Bye, Demi!" He waved and in return, I waved too.

I walked in the opposite direction of Selena and Nick and remembered what Sterling had told me two minutes ago: This was just the beginning.


	5. Chapter 4: Embrace

**Demi's POV**

I think people should realize that breaking up means having nothing to do with each other. So why was Cody such an idiot? Did I really want that pain again? I was in the car then, with Selena at my side. God knows what would happen tonight. I let my worries linger for a while longer, and then turn myself to face the window. I was supposed to meet Sterling there at the party so Selena was driving me.

I didn't talk. As silence filled the room around us, I glanced at my cell phone. River still hadn't responded to me. As if this fake-date thing wasn't bad enough, the person I have been talking to for so long won't even talk to me. This was ridiculous. I pondered in my head, picking on little things. Did I do something wrong? The thing that made me feel worse was that a John Mayer song was playing in the background. I sighed heavily and turned down the radio in the car.

"Hey," Selena said. "I was listening to that."

I'm sure you were. I hated myself for being so cynical, but I couldn't help it. On one hand, I was thankful that I wasn't going to be intimidated by Cody and his girlfriend, but on the other hand, I thought it was ridiculous I was going to have a fake boyfriend. Every time I looked at Sterling, I thought of River. But how in the world would they be the same person? I got myself crazy sometimes just trying to figure out who River was. I took out my phone and sent another text to River, hoping he'd reply and tell me he was in the hospital or something. That'd be great to know. That he was still alive, I mean. Not that he was in the hospital.

"It's no use." Selena stared ahead of her. "He's not going to text back. It's been days."

Why was she being so negative? I rolled my eyes—what happened to all that support a few days ago? I guess she had an eye for Sterling. I mean, he was great and all, but I _have _only talked to him once. And it wasn't even for half an hour. "I just hope…" I trailed off, not even finishing that sentence.

The car stopped a few houses away from Cody's. Being this close to his house, the one I used to go to every day, made me feel all wrong inside. "We're here." Great. "Let's just wait in here until Sterling comes; then I'll leave. Remember: you can do this." My stomach lurched; I didn't want her to leave as much as I didn't want to be here.

"Speak, Demi." My friend sighed and leaned back on her seat.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged as if it was so meaningless. "It's going to be crazy tonight, but I think you can manage. I have no idea why Cody invited you. If he invited me, I'd slap him in the face for you. In fact, I think that's why he didn't."

That caused me to laugh a bit which made Selena break into a smile.

Beep! Beep!

Both of us turned around to see Joe behind the wheel of the car with Sterling next to him. Guess it was time. I braced myself for what would happen next. Inside my stomach kept dancing around. As for my mentality—let's just say it wasn't in the best shape right now. Here we go.

**Sterling's POV**

I am going to kill Joe. Not just for taking away my phone, but for this. When I get home, I'm going to strangle him to death, and hope he dies a slow death. "Mom, I'm fine." I tell her for the hundredth time. "I'll be there in a second….yes Demi will be there too." Word gets out fast. Or in other words, Cody has a big mouth. "I'm almost there. Five more minutes. Okay, bye." I snapped Joe's phone shut, and handed it back to him. I bet he's getting a real kick out of this right now. "Don't give me that look, Joe. Keep your eyes on the road."

"We've already stopped, you dumbo." Oh yeah.

I snorted like I knew already. "Well I guess I'll see you later…I'll call you later with mom's phone or something."

"See you dude."

And then I got out the car. I stare at the car a little while longer as it goes around the block. Just wait until I get home, Joe…

I heard a door slam shut and flinched, although it was just Demi and Selena. "Hi guys."

Demi rubbed her arm out of nervousness, and I smiled a little, noticing how she looked in that blue dress. It suited her well. "So," Selena said. "I guess I'll see you in a bit Demi. Just call me if you need anything—you have everything right?"

Demi looked dumbfounded, but then caught herself with a nod. I wondered what was up, but then decided it wasn't any of my business anyway.

When we entered, I wanted to burst out laughing. I mean, who throws a party with the theme "In the Clouds?" Who did Cody think he was, God?

Demi and I stood not as close as a couple would. I hoped that was enough for her; she looked so sad. I guess I would have been sad too if my ex-boyfriend invited me to his birthday party. Ex-girlfriend, I mean. I think of something clever to say to her, but was at a loss for words. I wanted to make this less awkward than it already was. I think about Dakota and what I would say to her right now if she were in this situation. I didn't want to start with a, "So…" It wouldn't help at all, and would make this even more awkward. "How are you holding up?" I said with a smile. Doy, Sterling! That was totally inappropriate to say.

"I'm okay. You?" Great. We were at greetings now.

"Sterling, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. Mom. Oh, god.

I gave Demi a look that made her anxious. "My mom," I mouthed.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh…" She bit on her lip for a while as if trying to think of a solution for this problem to come.

The last thing a grown man would want is to have his mother follow him. "Yes, mom?"

Mom looked as normal as ever, with her brown hair tied in a ponytail. "Is this Demi?"

I eyed my mother to not get too caught up in this matter, and nodded at the same time. "Demi, this is my mom," I said even though she already knew.

Demi smiled her usual smile, which was weird, because it looked genuine. I just thought it was weird for her to smile so real that time. She looked sort of happy to see my mother—strange. "Hi, Mrs." Shoot, she doesn't even know my last name.

"Knight," I mouthed.

Surprisingly, she got the hint and finished her greeting perfectly. After she and my mom talked for a while, I was left speechless with how well they got along. "Well," my mom said. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later around here, and Sterling, she seems like a real keeper. Keep an eye on her." That made me blush. I felt bad though. Mom seemed to really like her; how would she feel when Demi and I "break up?"

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

We were sitting at her table then. "It's nothing. She seems nice"

"Are you kidding me? Nice?" I snorted.

She laughed. "Well, she's nice when I'm around."

"Yeah, she sure is." I chuckled. "I'm going to go get some food. Do you want any?"

She shook her head ever so slightly. "I'm good."

"Well, I'll be right back." Poor Demi. I'm going to get her a glass of punch just in case. She's probably too down in the dumps to feel anything right now. Just the thought of Cody sent my brain crazy. I grabbed two plates and put a slice of cake in each one, carrying them back to Demi's table.

I guessed when they said speak of the devil, it was true. I panicked a bit seeing how torturous and sad he was making Demi feeling. When I got over there, the first words I heard were, "Hey, you having a good time?" Guess he just got here. Well, buddy, she would be having a good time if you didn't pop in front of her face all the time like an annoying little monkey. "Hi Cody," I break in, taking a seat beside Demi. Just like the incident at the Caf, Demi looked relieved. I pushed the plate of food towards her, ignoring Cody standing there. Where was his date anyway? Wasn't that the whole purpose of inviting Demi? So he could rub it in her face?

"Did you need something, Sterling?" I asked. "Mom has my present for you if you were looking for that." Ha.

He took a seat next to us—worse, he sat next to Demi. God, what was he trying to do? "So are you guys having fun?"

"Fun. Yeah that's a great word," I replied. Just like saying you are a nice person.

And then the questioning began. "So how long have you guys been together?" Demi froze in place as soon as he said it.

"About three months," I answered immediately.

That made him shut up for a while. "So you guys know each other pretty well then?"

"Yes," I say.

"Demi," he turned to her. "How is Sterling?"

Unbelievable! This guy was such a jerk. Out of a whim, I slipped my hand under the table and got a grip on hers. I gave it a squeeze and didn't let go.

"He's great," Demi said.

"Hmm…" He pondered as if there was something to think about. "Well, I've got to get going. Leanne's probably looking for me." He did it this time. He just HAD to name-drop his girlfriend in this conversation.

As he left, Demi started eating her plate of food. I didn't blame her; I'd lose my appetite if I were around him too.

My hand is still on hers, and I jerk away. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "No, thank you." Her lips formed a small happy arch, and I felt relieved. "I don't know what I would have done. I'm such a wuss."

"Well," I stated. "I wouldn't call you a wuss. I mean, Cody IS a jerk. He's a wuss for even coming here and talking to us. Who does that?" I shook my cup of ice and gulp everything down.

She nodded. "I think we'd better prepare ourselves. Knowing him, he's going to pop up again any second."

I laughed a little. "You shouldn't worry too much about him. I never liked him."

"Oh yeah. You guys are cousins…" She stuck a fork down her piece of cake. "This must be really awkward for you. Sorry."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright," I say even though it IS awkward.

Demi's phone vibrated and her face lighted up. When she flipped it open, her face changed. "Hey Selena….yeah I'm fine….yeah he's been bothering me." I looked to the other side and laugh. I'm guessing she's talking about Sterling.

"Sterling!" Cody's mother called out. "Bring Demi over here. It's time to cut the cake."

"I gotta go," Demi said to the phone. She clasped it shut and got up from her seat. "You going up?"

I put my hands in my pockets and stood up, walking with her to the table where cake was about to be cut. Cody shifted his weight, and put an arm around Leanne. As for Demi and me—we weren't even putting an honest effort into this.

The happy birthday song dragged on forever. When it was over and he started slicing the cake, Demi's phone rang again. "I'll be right back."

"Mhmmm." I leaned back on my heels, waiting for this to be over.

"Honey," Mom called for the hundredth time. "Bring Demi over here."

"She's on the phone." I rolled my blue eyes.

That didn't stop her. She came with my aunt. Wow. Great job mom.

I walked to where Demi was and grabbed her hand. Immediately, she knew what was up and hung up on her phone. I led her to where my mother was, and waited for what was come next.

**Demi's POV**

"Hey, Demi!" Cody's mom was such a hypocrite. Wasn't she the one who told Cody to date Leanne? Now, she's all greeting me like I'm her friend or something. "Long time no see." Yeah too bad it wasn't longer.

"Hi, Mrs. Linley," I smiled at Sterling's mom since she was obviously the nicer one.

"Isn't she great?" Cody's mom asked Sterling's. Yeah, great. "You know, I loved her when she was with Cody. I don't know what happened between them." I'm sure you didn't. But those words struck a nerve in my body, and I didn't know what to say back.

"Well whatever happened is over," Sterling said. "She's mine now." My cheeks blushed scarlett even though it wasn't true. I was just relieved I didn't have to go through this alone, but I knew it must have been hard for him too…him being family and all. They left.

My eyes met Cody then across the room. He had his hands in Leanne's hair just like that day in the Caf, and a lump formed in my throat. I tried to turn away—but couldn't—my heart sinking lower and lower.

I felt someone move my head in the other direction, their touch making me feel very vulnerable—like I was helpless.

"Don't look, Demi," Sterling whispered. "Just don't look." I couldn't. Sterling turned my head towards his chest. He slipped his other hand over my shoulder and pulled me into his arms. Little droplets of tears stained his shirt. "It's over." And then he released me.

***

On the way home in Selena's car, I had just one boy on my mind. And when I thought of that person, a smile formed on my lips—from embarrassment, because I was grateful for this person, and because of a reason I couldn't quite pick at. And it wasn't Cody or River.


	6. Chapter 5: Changes

_The next day…_

**Sterling's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of tonight. I had wanted to protect Demi from her pain—not because I felt bad for her. And when I averted her attention from Cody with that hug, I felt…warm inside. Like I was _supposed_ to protect her from the start. I didn't think I would have let go if Dakota hadn't popped up in my mind. It was 3 a.m. and I still couldn't sleep. I really hope I don't have to put up with this charade for long. I'm afraid that if it goes on any longer, I'll be even more confused.

I don't want to be a cheater. A liar. A deceiver. I stare up at the moon, and close my eyes, sleep finally setting in on my eyelids.

**Demi's POV**

I've been staring at my computer for the past four hours, my eyes tired from waiting. My fingers start tapping on the keys impatiently. I rest my head on the keyboard, praying to God that a beep will sound, and that beep will belong to River. I don't know what happened tonight….or why on earth I had been thinking of Sterling on the way home. I've come up to a conclusion that I was just grateful to him. Yes. Because when someone helps you out, you definitely owe them one. Come on, River. You have got to answer me soon enough. I grab my cell and give him another text.

_I NEED YOU._

I wait another hour before sleeping, just in time for the alarm to ring five minutes later. I grunt and flip my blanket over, practically throwing them on the ground. "Sel," I turn to my best friend. "Time to get up."

She rubs her eyes drowsily, but got into the bathroom within a minute while I was still in bed. I check my phone once again. Nothing.

Half an hour later, I find myself with Selena in the Caf eating some breakfast. A first for me in a while. However, I can't help falling asleep every five seconds. I rest my head on the table after finishing up my breakfast. "Sel, wake me up in five minutes, okay?"

"Sure thing." She closes her textbook. Why, I wonder?

But then I wish I hadn't wondered why, because that's when I hear some footsteps. Instantly, I blink hard and then force my eyes open.

Oh, it's just Nick. I'm about to shut my eyes for the millionth time when Sterling and Joe grab a seat. Being herself, Selena tries to make small talk, "So how'd everyone's night go? "

"I slept like a baby," Joe replied.

Nick nodded. "What about you Sterling?"

Sterling looked up. "Oh, I fell asleep the instant I got into bed." And then for a second, his eyes met mine. "Haven't slept like that in a long time."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Me, too." I grab my coffee and take another sip. "Well, I have to go. I need to speak to the professor before class starts." I bite down on my lip. Lies, but this wasn't afirt. After, I nod to make my point clear, and then say bye.

**~Two Years earlier~**

My misery all began on September 1st, 2008. I was a completely different person then. Naïve. Simple-minded. And not the person who I am today.

"So," Selena started. "When's your first class? I'm so nervous. This is our first day at college."

I held my wrist out to read the time. "Me too! It doesn't start until 8 so we're safe for another hour." I was so excited. I was finally going to see Cody for the first time since graduation. I wondered if he was excited and as happy as I was. I was SO wrong.

She smiled and then her smile grew wider. I turned to see what she was looking at; it was a boy with brown curly hair. I motion to him with my head. "You know him?"

Selena blushed, something she doesn't do often. "I met him at orientation last week. He was really nice."

"Mmm-hmmm," I said, rolling my eyes. "Is that all?"

I don't remember if she answered or not. All I remember is looking behind her head, and seeing Cody there. I think I actually smiled then—just for a split second—because then, an unfamiliar girl was right beside him. They were holding hands. He saw me too because he even waved. I was confused so I kept staring. The next thing I knew, their lips were on each other, and I had a feeling it wasn't the first.

My stomach had knotted up, and I felt like I had to puke. I ended up being late to class by two hours. Cody never explained to me why, and I don't remember asking. All I knew was I was stupid, and I wasn't going to be an idiot again.

_At Starbucks_

"Excuse me, miss, but will you please take my order?"

I put down the cups I was carrying, and looked up. "Sterling, hi. " I give a meek smile. "What'll it be?"

He laughed, and I couldn't look him in the eyes. "An iced mocha, please."

"Of course, like old times."

"You've taken my order before?" He tilted his head. And then he blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't think I knew you before…you know…"

I nod, feeling embarrassed for myself. "Three ninety-eight."

"You know, this place brings back a lot of memories. It's just surprising that you weren't in any of them, but I'm sure that will change." And then he winks after giving me the exact change and cash.

"Did you just…wink?" I ask, but then realize it too late that it was a dumb question.

"Yeah, I don't…I don't do it very well." I notice his Adam's apple moving as he laughs again.

I laugh along, and he's surprised as well. I look at the clock. "Well, it's my time to leave now. Your coffee should be ready in just a few minutes." I look to my fellow worker.

"See ya," Sterling says.

I walk to the back of the store and take off that apron in addition to grabbing my belongings. My eyes are beginning to blur because of my lack of sleep. I go to the end of the counter, closing my eyes while yawning. I can't wait to go home and get some sleep. I proceed by walking out the door, accidentally hitting that person in the face. I guess it doesn't make it sound any better when I say I tripped over that person's foot, landing on top of their body. "I'm so sorry!"

My eyes clear up, and then I realize, it's someone I know.

Cody.


	7. Chapter 6 : A Step Up

**[A/N: I'm having a blast writing this! Please give me your thoughts and predictions. I'm hoping to finally work on this story regularly so expect updates more often! **** Check out my other fanfiction, and tell me if I should continue it. Like always, enjoy.]**

**Demi's POV**

I blink repeatedly, hoping my vision is just playing with me. It isn't. I quickly get up, and brush off my pants, trying to act nonchalant. "Sorry," I manage to say. Oh, god. My heart beat picks up, and I can feel myself freeze.

For some reason, all he does is laugh. "It's okay." I dig my nails into my hands, but the pain doesn't help. I just want to get out of here.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I hope not. "Bye."

He grabs a hold of my hand. "Wait, Demi."

My first reaction to this was to pull my hand away from his grip. "Yes?" I keep my gaze on the concrete.

"Nothing," he says, and then, he puts his hands in his pockets. He leans back on the heels of his tennis shoes, and doesn't say anything else. It's like he wanted this awkwardness to happen on purpose. Just then, the door opens and we both look to see who it is. Sterling.

**Sterling's POV**

"Hey, Cody." I take my first sip of the coffee. I'm disappointed in how it tastes.

"Uh, hi." His face tenses. I don't think Demi is even paying attention to this nonsense.

I step closer to her. "What's going on?"

"I was just—hey did you two get here together?"

What the…? There's no point in lying as he knows how both our car looks, this parking lot's not even big. "No." I pause. "Why?"

"I just…I need a ride." Demi's head goes up at the sound of this.

She bites on her lip. "What?"

"My friend dropped me off here, and he left. I was hoping to get a ride from my other friend, but he's busy. (note: LIES. Translate: I JUST WANT TO ANNOY THE HECK OUT OF YOU TWO.)"

Mmm-hmmm. I give Demi a look, but she looks dumbfounded. What's wrong with her? "Actually, Demi and I are about to go on a date."

"But it's a Monday." His eyes don't blink. Neither do mine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was illegal to go on dates on Mondays." I let out a laugh.

He rolls his eyes. "Demi," he says. Wow, it's like I'm not even here. "Do you think you can give me a ride?"

She doesn't say anything. I think a part of her WANTS to give him a ride. But I'm not letting her make that choice. I slip my fingers into her hand, and pull her to my side. "I'm sorry. Our movie starts in fifteen minutes. We really need to get going." Honestly, I don't know how he reacts to that because as soon as I can, I pull Demi away from him until we're in front of her car.

"So what now?" I ask.

She laughs. "You pull me away in the most miserable moment in my life, and now all you can say is, "What now?"

"Technically I said more than that." I give her a smile…until I notice we're still holding hands. I quickly let go, and clear my throat. She blushes. I swallow. "Actually," I say. "I have a plan."

She tilts her head, her face still not recovered from that Cody Attack. "What is it?"

"How do you feel about a movie?" I wait for her response.

"I…actually, sure. What about your car?"

I wave it off like it's nothing, "Eh, I can always pick it up later."

"So," she starts, "What movie?"

"You choose. After all, ladies first."

"So," she says as she starts the car. "I'm not really sure what to watch. What's playing?" She looks at me.

I tap my fingers, one by one, on my thigh. "Are you in the mood for something romantic or an action flick?"

"Does it matter?" She asks.

"Hmm…I guess not." I ponder for a moment until I see a newspaper on her dashboard. "Can I see this?" She nods. I flip it open to the page where the showtimes are. "Here." I pass it along to her. "Choose one."

"How am I suppose to choose? I've never heard of these movies."

"Are you serious? Fine, just close your eyes and point."

"Just point?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard."

I watch as she closes her eyelids, and points. Once they're open, I look to the spot she pointed at. "There's nothing there!" I laugh.

She blushes. "Sorry, I'm really bad at this."

"It's alright...do it again." I laugh.

She obliges, and this time she does it right. We're watching A Nightmare on Elm Street.

I tense.

"Sounds…scary," She says. "Well, we're here."

_A while later_

The moment we step into our theatre, my hands start sweating. As the room dims, my heart starts beating faster and faster. Suck it up, Sterling. The movie starts, and I don't even watch. All I do is stare at the seat in front of me, and I think of other stuff. But I am not able to because of the noise coming from the movie. Stupid, Sterling. You should have chosen the movie. A chick flick. The last time you sat through a scary movie, you couldn't sleep for a month. I sneak a look at Demi. She's not even scared…wait, is she LAUGHING? I gape at her until she notices.

"What?" She pops a popcorn in her mouth.

"You're not scared at all? There's KILLING."

She laughs. Why does she keep doing that? "It's not even scary. I mean sure, it looks painful, but this is the worst horror film ever."

I don't even say a word, 'cause I just can't.

"Wait," she says. "Are YOU scared?"

I scoff, and grab a handful of popcorn. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" I put the food in my mouth.

"Because you haven't even looked at the screen since the movie started. You think I don't see you staring at that chair?"

"Well, excuse me if the chair is much more entertaining." I blush.

A laugh comes out of her, and my cheeks grow even redder. "Do you want to go back? We can do something else if you want."

I hesitate for a second. "No, it's fine."

"No, I don't like this movie anyway. We can go to the Barnes and Noble next to here. I need to buy a couple of books for my class anyway. Plus, I think your car needs to be taken out of the parking lot before it's too late."

On second thought…

I'm looking through the books in the science fiction aisle when I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turn around, and there he is. Cody. I'm trying my hardest not to turn back.

"Hi," I mutter.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Actually, I –"

"I need to talk to you about Demi."

I think for a quick second. "What about her?"

"Do you like her?" He doesn't beat around the bush.

Wow. "Of course I do."

"Are you two really dating?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." I shoot him a look.

"It's obvious you two really aren't together."

I grab a book on the shelf. Not bad. "And why is that?"

"There's barely any contact between you two."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean sure, you two have held hands, but you don't seem to have the closeness I had with her."

Oh, so this all comes back to him. "What closeness? Last time I checked, you never really broke it off with her. You just came in the Caf with Leanne with her right there."

"Well, what did she expect? I thought I was in love with her as well when we graduated high school, but I wasn't. And one day you will understand once you love someone."

"What makes you think I haven't?"

He sighs. "If you two are acting, at least make it CONVINCING."

"Wow. Why are you even here?"

"I told you, I don't have a ride. I'm waiting for someone to give me a ride back."

I give out an exasperating sigh. "If there's anyone acting here, it's you."

"Are you sure about that?" His gaze grows stronger.

"Sterling!" I hear my name called out. I turn around and see Demi coming towards us. "Oh." Her face twists when she notices Cody. "Hi."

I remember Cody's words from a few minutes ago, and hold out my hand. She doesn't take it, and I feel hurt. But then she slips her arm into mine, and our arms intertwine. I smile.

I can still feel Cody's gaze as I turn my head to her. Without thinking, I place my lips on her rosy cheeks and give her a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 7: Confusion

**[A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Next chapter is coming soon. If you review, please tell me your least and favorite part as well as your predictions. Trust me, good or bad, the reviews MAKE me want to write ****]**

**Demi's POV**

I'm unable to move; I don't think I can even pick up my feet even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. I guess I should have expected for this to happen soon enough. But I didn't. All I can think is that Cody's right here, and this is why Sterling's acting like this. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. All my thoughts contradict what I'm doing on the outside: smiling. Still, I felt like Sterling should have warned me about this. But it doesn't matter now.

My brown eyes take a glimpse of him, and a feeling I'm not able to describe overcomes me. All I can say is it makes me feel weird inside, like I'm melting away. Like it's the middle of a rainstorm and I'm inside the house. Safe and comfortable.

I think I'm really seeing him as my friend, and not just a stranger. I feel the mirrors in my mind are breaking. Everything isn't as confusing anymore. But I don't like that feeling.

Wait, where did Cody go? I must have been not paying attention for a very long time. I pull my arm away from Sterling's. "Sorry. Thanks."

He doesn't answer, but he nods. "Well," he finally says, "I need to go now. I'll see you. Sorry about earlier. I—I don't know why I did that."

I shake my head. "It's alright. Bye." I give him a smile, and for the first time, he doesn't smile back.

When I'm home, I flip open my laptop. No new messages. I'm beginning to lose hope in him.

**Sterling's POV**

"Joe." I shake his shoulder. He's been sleeping for too long. Sure it's a Saturday, but it's already 2 pm. "When can I get my phone back?"

"Mmm," he mumbles. "Not yet."

"Why not?" I sigh.

"I won't give it back until you realize you were crazy to talk to some girl you met online. You don't even know how her voice sounds like."

"Can you at least tell me if she texted me?"

"No."

"Why?"  
"Because your phone ran out of battery the first day you gave it to me." He pulls the covers over his head. "Why do you need it? You were fine a few days ago."

I couldn't tell him why. I couldn't tell him that his plan was working, and I didn't feel as glued to Dakota as before. I needed to talk to her again.

But it's hard to hide, especially if the truth is powerful. Joe wasn't an idiot. "Did something happen?" His voice isn't groggy anymore.

"No." My voice is hard and stiff.

"If your relationship with Dakota is this easy to mess with, maybe it's not even worth it."

There is a silence. "What do you know? Go brush your teeth."

"Oh no, I'm sleeping." He pulls the covers over his head. This doesn't even surprise me. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your mom called me. She wants you home tonight for dinner."

"Why?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "It's her birthday."

SHOOOOOOOT.

"Oh, and she said to bring Demi."

I think I'll go die now. I pick up the phone in our dorm, and open my drawer. I grab the post-it with Demi's number on it and start dialing. I've been avoiding her ever since I made that awful mistake. I don't like her. I can't. That would be wrong.

I like Dakota. Not Demi. You can't develop feelings for someone in this short of a time. She's just a friend. I was just acting, and this act would be over in a while. I just have to live with it.

"Hello?" Her voice startles me.

"Demi? It's Sterling."

"Oh, hi." There is surprise in the way she says it.

I take a deep breath. "I need your help."

**Demi's POV**

"Sorry," I tell Sterling immediately when I get inside his car.

"Why?"

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me. It wasn't even my idea to start with, but I went along with it." I frown and stare at the bottom of his car.

He sighs. "It's nothing."

"I shouldn't care what Cody thinks anyway. We can break this off in a week or two." I know he's annoyed with me, and I know I'm annoyed with myself. For many reasons. It's just so hard. Why is life like this?

He winces. "What?"

"It's too much trouble so let's just call it over. I don't want you to lie to your mom."

"My mom's okay. Don't worry about her."

"What about you?"

We reach a stoplight, and he glances at me. "What about me?"

"Are you okay with this?"

For the first time in forever, he laughs. "I think I made it clear that I was okay with this the second I talked to you."

"Just checking."

"Demi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt confused?"  
I think about River. "Yes, all the time."

"How do you get rid of that confusion?"

"I don't know. Sterling?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be friends after this is over?"

He presses his lips together, and runs his hands through his short blonde hair. "I thought we're already friends, no?"

I smile, and he smiles back. That same feeling I felt a few days ago returns.

I don't want it. I won't be safe if it stays.

**Sterling's POV**

Confusion. It's a pretty terrible thing. Nobody wants any part of it, but it's hard to avoid.

I open the door for Demi and watch her step out, finally realizing what she's wearing. I look at her more than I should, but catch myself before it turns even more awkward. It doesn't help that I'm smiling.

"Are you ready?" I ask and hold out my hand.

"Yup."

She grabs my hand, and I can see that we're getting too close. Her touch makes me tingle, and I need it to go away. It's hard to read her face; I can't tell if she's uncomfortable or nervous. I take my other hand, curl it, and knock on the door once.

My sister, Scarlett is behind the door. "Hey. Took you long enough." She laughs. "Is this Demi?"

Demi gives a big smile and sticks out her other hand. Scarlett shakes it, but she looks uncomfortable. "Sorry," Demi says. She lets go off my hand and gives Scarlett a hug instead, which makes both of them smile. Demi doesn't take my hand again as she steps inside the house—which surprisingly should make everything all better. But it doesn't.

I look around. "Mom?"

"She's in the kitchen," Demi says. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Knight!"

"Hey, Demi," my mother replies. "Go ahead and grab a seat."

"Scarlett, go show Demi around. I have to do something."

I'll feel better after this, I tell myself. I couldn't believe I didn't think of this before.

**Demi's POV**

I don't believe things can happen if they seem so rushed. Things have to develop over time. It always starts out wrong. I don't think I can ever make it right again.

Sterling's sitting in front of me at dinner. I don't think I've ever been this comfortable at a person's house before. At my home, I'm usually the one making the food. Mom and Dad are always too busy, and when we do eat, we barely even talk to each other. I've always been understanding though since their lives have always been so hard since I was born. It was because of me that their plans were ruined, that my mom couldn't go to college, that my dad had to settle on a lesser degree because there wasn't enough money.

"Are you okay?" Sterling asks me, and I return to reality.

"Mmm-hmm." I force a smile, and since I've done it so many times already, it's always convincing.

When we start eating, Sterling says, "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift this year. I've been preoccupied."

"It's fine, honey." I know she isn't fine. I know that even when we say we don't want gifts, inside, we do. We do because we want to see that people actually care about us.

"Wait," I say and give Sterling a look. "You can stop kidding now."

He doesn't speak because I'm sure he's confused. "I have your present right here." I open up my bag and pull out a box. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" She pulls me in for a hug.

Sterling does this adorable laugh with his arms folded across his chest.

The feeling comes back.

When I say goodbye to his family, I realize it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. In fact, my trip here was wonderful.

"Just curious," Sterling says as he starts the engine. "What did you get here?"

"Something."

"Guess I'll find out another time."  
"Sterling?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a nice family?"

"They're not weird at all? Too happy?"

"Not weird at all. Just the right amount of happy."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How's your family?"

I take a long moment to think. "They're okay. Not as good as yours."

"Oh."

"Yup."

"So."

"Yup."

"Demi?"

"I'm sorry."

This is getting funny. It's like we had this conversation before but in the opposite way. I laugh. "For what?"

"I've been acting kind of strange." He taps his index finger on his steering wheel.

"Well, I haven't seen you around so I can't agree with that."

"That's exactly it," he confesses. "After that day, I didn't know what to do because I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" I ask.

"Kiss you?" It's weird how it sounds like a question.  
"Oh."

"Well, there it is. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"Don't be."  
"You too. It was nothing, really."

"You're killing me, you know."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Demi?"

"Mmm?"

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

I think for a second, but I already know the answer. "No."

"Ever?"

"Never."

"Really?"

"You make me too comfortable," I say before I realize it.

"I do?"

"Yes."

I haven't been noticing that feeling until we have a silence. Ugh. I keep reminding myself the reasons why this cannot happen.

What is "this" anyway? It's nothing.

When I get home, I turn on my laptop, prepared to do some studying.

The screen tells me I have a new message. My heart does a leap as I click to see who it's from.

River.

_From: _

_To: _

_Message: Hey, Dakota! I really miss you. Sorry I haven't contacted you in forever. I don't have any access to my cell phone anymore, and it's been so confusing without talking to you. You must have been very worried. _

_There's just so many things going on in my life now. The last time I talked to you, something big happened and changed my life. All I know is that now I can talk to you again. Let's e-mail each other from now on until I get my cell again. _

_Love,_

_River_

I click reply, and start typing.


End file.
